Dream World
by purplelover
Summary: Two friends are going to Kadic, and have a dream about Lyoko. When they see the lyoko gang, Carmen doesn't quite trust them, they set out on a quest to find out what the heck is going on. But will their curiosity get them into tons of trouble? READ! YxU A
1. Dreams

**Ch.1 **

**_Dreams_**

_We are proud to present... _

_Dream World. _

_This story is created by Saphire Raider, and Purplelover._

_Please enjoy the story and review. _

_The first chapter was created by Saphire. _

_Enjoy! _

_Kayla's Dream_

_"Yumi, Ulrich you two get to the factory. I'll deal with this," A blond and purple spiky haired boy exclaimed. The two people nodded their heads and ran off for the forest, leaving the strange boy to fight some l__arge red crab with a strange symbol on his head._The other two kids, a raven-haired girl and a messy brown-haired boy, ran until they got to a man-hole. The boy, lifted the lid up and they both went down it. The skateboarded in the sewer and climbed up another ladder. They slid down cables that hung from the ceiling and ran into an old, antique looking, elevator. The raven haired girl, Yumi I heard the boy call her, pushed some buttons. They headed down the shaft when suddenly the doors opened and a voice exclaimed, "Head for the scanner room," A blond-haired, skinny boy with glasses ordered. The two nodded and Yumi hit another button. They headed to a room with long circular looking cases. The doors opened and they climbed inside. A voice came from somewhere and exclaimed, "Transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, virtualization!" A voice exclaimed, it sounded the same as the blond-haired boy. The two, Yumi and apparently Ulrich, landed in this icy place. Yumi had the look of a Japanese fan warrior, while Ulrich had the look of a sword warrior. They took off towards this red-tower looking thing in the distance. A pink-haired girl was trying to dodge lasers, from this square block looking thing. Ulrich went up and blocked it with his sword, while Yumi ran with the pink-haired girl to the red-tower. The pink-haired girl disappeared through the walls of the tower. Yumi then ran back and went to help Ulrich. Between the both of them they knocked out all the block, square, moving, laser shooting things. Aelita ran out of the tower as it turned a different color, blue. They all then suddenly got fuzzy and  
disappeared. I looked around and I couldn't see anyone. I walked to the tower and saw a person standing there. It was as if the person just appeared. "Hi, um do you know where I am?" I asked. The figure looked up. It was another boy, but one I hadn't seen before. He was wearing all black and had red eyes. It almost looked like there was a sign in them, but I'm not to sure. He had jet black hair. He looked at he and smiled.  
"Of course I do, your in Lyoko. It is a virtual world. My name is X.A.N.A." he said. "Interesting name, so um who were those people?" I asked.  
"They were trying to stop me, they think I am evil. All I want though is to be their friends. That and get that pink-haired girl, Aelita. She has  
something of mine." he said. "I plan to get it back!" He screamed and lunged at me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up screaming. Luckily no one heard me.  
"What a dream!" Kayla and Carmen thought aloud. They looked at each other from the blow up matress, that they set out for Kayla's sleepover,and giggled quietly. "Hmm... what was your dream about?" Carmen asked Kayla. Kayla replied, "I was watching some kids, one with blonde hair... he has a purple dot in the middle. A girl with raven hair, and a guy with brown messy hair. They all where fighting these weird block things." Carmen looked stunned. "But... that means... we had the exact same dream..." They looked at each other with wide eyes. Suddenly Kayla's mom walked in. "Kids, its time for me to drive you to Kadic High. Your going to be boarding in room 202. I called the principal to tell him we are on our way. He said that there will be a few students who will help you during your first day. I believe one of the names was Yum. Oh, silly me! That was Yumi. She's in 10th grade, same grade as you Kayla. And Carmen, there's this girl named Sissy that will be helping you. But the principal said that if you have any problems with your helpers, that he can assign new people. So hurry up and pile into the car! Oh and Carmen your mom told me to tell you she is sorry she couldn't take you there personally. Something came up in the office."


	2. Meeting Sissy and Yumi

**Ch.2 **

**_Meeting Sissy and Yumi_**

_We are proud to present... _

_**Dream World.** _

_This story is created by _

_**Saphire Raider**, and **Purplelover**._

_Please enjoy the story and **review**. _

_The secondchapter was created by Purple. _

_Enjoy!_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Oh crud!I'm going to be late!" Yumi thought rushing out of her and Aelita's room, holding a slip of paper that had two names on it. "Kayla and Carmen," Yumi read the note and ran off for the gates. On her way she ran into Ulrich, literally. "Oh, hi Ulrich. Sorry about that," Yumi said, while scrambling up. Odd gave his Ulrich a handwhile making kissy faces.They both blushed furiously. "That's okay, why are you in such a rush," he asked."I have to pick up some new students," Yumi stated, then looked at her watch. "Sorry guys, I gotta go. See you later!" As she turned around to run, William grabbed her. "If I was new could you pick me up?" William asked.Ulrich, and Odd turned to see William holding Yumi's arm.Yumi felt very uncomfortable andglanced a "help me"glance toUlrich. "How about you pick me up tonight and I take you out for some fun?" William asked. "No thanks I am kind of busy sorry," Yumi said.William brought his face inches from Yumi, and replied viciously, "Maybe no wasn't an answer." She saw something in his eyes, butshe ignored it, thinking it was a reflection or something. "Forget it William," Yumiannounced, trying to break free of his grip while not giving him a concussion, by needing to use martial arts. William tightened his gripon Yumi and snarled, "I'll meet you at 8."Then William left a silent Yumi, a furious Ulrich, and a cunfused Odd. "Thanks Ulrich," Yumi said, rubbing her arm. "No problem, hey something fishy seems to be gonig on with him." Ulrich said. "Let's check in with Jeremy to see if X.A.N.A is out to play today." Odd said. "I forgot about Kayla and Carmen!" Yumi excliamed. "Ulrich tellme if we get a Xanna attack!" She yelled behindher shoulder as she ran to the court yard.

**-----------------------------------------------**

"Here we are girls! Welcome to Kadic High!" Kayla's mom announced with excitement. Kayla and Carmen just rolled their eyes. This was always how they moved. One of their parents decided that they wanted to move for one reason or another and the other family went too, because they were so close. Almost like family. "Bye mom!" Kayla yelled back as she and Carmen climbed out of the car. "Thanks for the ride!" Carmen added before Kayla's mom drove out of sight. "Well, we better go find the principal..." Carmen sighed. Kayla just nodded and replied, "Come on. Lets go find our dorms and the principal. Hey, cheer up Carmen, atleast we get to share our dorms together." Carmen gave a weak smile. She was always nervous when it came to new schools and new people. On their way to the principal's office, a black haired girl, wearingALOT of pinkbumped into them. "Hey! Watch it!... Oh, sorry about that! You must be Carmen and Kayla! You must be looking for my daddy." Kayla nodded and asked, "Yea... so who are you?" The black haired girl flipped her hair, and replied, "Haven't you heard about me? I'm Sissy! I'm the prettiest girl here!" Carmen looked up from a leaf she was studying and questioned, "So your Sissy?" Sissy announced, "Of course! Now, you must come hang out with me!" Carmen kept from laughing and replied, "Uhh... no thank you. We need to uh... get to the principal's office and find someone named Yumi! Bye!" Kayla gave Carmen a look that read, Nice job back there! But you haven't seen the last of her...

"Oh hi! Are you two Kayla and Carmen?" A girl wearing a black shirt came running up to them. "Hey, I'm Yumi. Sorry I didn't meet you at the gate, William stoped me." Kayla and Carmen extchanged glances. She looks... so... farmiliar... they both thought. Yumi waved her hand in front of them and asked, "Are you two okay?" They both instantly replied, "Yea." and "wha..oh! Yea." Yumi giggled at that. "Okay, well do you need help finding the office or your dorms?" Kayla bobbled her head and replied, "Yea, we didn't want to ask Sissy for more help than we'd need. Can you take us?" Yumi replied happily, "Sure, so you got Sissy as an escourt too huh?" Carmen sighed and nodded. "Yup. She's very uhh... pink." Yumi saw how hard she was trying to sound nice. "Don't worry Carmen. By next week, Sissy will be out of your hair." Carmen bobbed her head but was thinking. Where have I seen her before? This is so cunfusing! I wonder if Kayla reconises her... Yumi... YUMI! THATS IT!

When they all got to the principal's office, Yumi's cell phone rang. "Yea, ok. I'll be right there." Yumi spoke into her phone. Carmen asked suddenly, "Where are you going?" Yumi paused for a second and answered really quickly, "I have to go help my friends on acomputer project." Then before anything else could be said, Mr. Delmas the principal called the two girls in. "Hello girls. I hope your escourts have been helpful. Even tho you have your room, you need to know the rules. Ok, here we go. First of all, no kissing. We don't tolerate that, and you'll get 2 hours of ISS for that. (ISS is in school suspention), no eating gum in school, and to be on anysports teams, you must maintain a "C" or higher. I know that will not be a problem with you two, but be sure to obey them." After that, he handed them their room keys and they went to room .


	3. Meeting the group

**Ch. 3 **

**_Meeting the group_**

_We are proud to present... _

_**Dream World.** _

_This story is created by _

_**Saphire Raider**, and **Purplelover**._

_Please enjoy the story and **review**. _

_The second chapter was created by Saphire. _

_Enjoy!_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_  
Kayla and Carmen opened their door to their new room and wheeled in their luggage. "Well now this is nice," Kayla said. Carmen just pulled her suitcase over to a bed and plopped it on top. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be alright," Kayla said reassuringly. Carmen just smiled and opened her suitcase. They both started to unpack their things when the heard a ruckus outside their window. Kayla walked over to the window to see what was going on. "Carmen, you have got to come see this!" Kayla exclaimed. Carmen walked over to join her friend. There was a fight going on outside, with two boys.  
One boy had black hair the other blond with a purple spot in the middle. "He looks familiar," Carmen breathed. "Odd!" Kayla shouted. "He does look odd, but what is his name?" Carmen wondered aloud. "No his name is Odd." Kayla breathed, bewildered that she knew. Carmen looked from Kayla back to the boys and just knew that she was right. "Look he's in trouble, we should go help him," Kayla said, meaning Odd. Carmen nodded her head and they ran off towards the staircase. "How..can..we..help?" Carmen asked slightly out of breath. "I don't know, but we have to try he's in trouble." Kayla answered. They appeared outside right next to Odd and William. Kayla ran over to try and help while Carmen held back. Odd looked surprised at the help, but gladly accepted it. He and Kayla fought William back towards the woods. Carmen followed at a distance. Suddenly William swung out his fist knocking Kayla  
down. Odd jumped in front of her to try and protect her. Carmen looked around her to see if anyone could help. Suddenly she saw a large stick.  
"This will have to do," Carmen thought, picking up the stick. "Odd, here, catch!" Carmen screamed throwing the stick at him. Odd caught it and blocked a punch from William, suddenly William's eyes looked funny and he fell to the ground. Odd looked relieved and helped pick Kayla up. Carmen ran over to them. "Hey, thanks for the help. I'm" Odd started. "Odd, we know," Kayla said. Odd looked confused for a moment. "How?" he asked. "I don't know it's like I've heard it before." Kayla said. Odd smiled. "Then maybe my reputation is helping me for once. So my dears what are your names?" he asked.  
"I'm Kayla and this here is Carmen, we are new here. Our parents are best friends and always move together. So this time we ended up here." Kayla  
said. Odd smiled and held out his arms."Well then how about I escort you lovely ladies back to the campus." Odd said. Kayla smiled and took his arm, Carmen hung back for a moment. "Don't worry I don't bite," Odd stated, then he winked at Carmen. Carmen giggled and slightly grabbed his arm. They then headed back towards campus. "I'll take you to my room then when my friends get back I'll introduce you to them." Odd said, suddenly his phone rang.

**Meanwhile With The Lyoko Gang-  
**Yumi watched as Kayla and Carmen disappeared into the principal's office then she took off. She ran towards the wood and saw Ulrich, Aelita, and  
Jeremy were waiting for her. "Where's Odd?" Yumi asked. "He's battling William. He's possesed," Aelita said, climbing down the ladder into the sewers. Next Jeremy then Yumi followed by Ulrich, who closed the lid. They all got off the ladder and skated down the sewer. They neared another ladder and hopped off their scooters and skateboards. They all climbed up a ladder and ran towards an old abandoned factory. Simultaneously they all swung down some cords that hung from the ceiling. They ran into the elevator and Jeremy pushed the button. He got off at thefloor with the supercomputer while the others rode down in further into the factory. They stepped off and climbed in cylinder looking tubes. Then Jeremy's voice came over the speakers."Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich, transfer Aelita, scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich, scanner Aelita, Virtualization!" Jeremy exclaimed. They all gracefully landed on Lyoko in the polar region. "The tower is due north of your location, but watch out there are 3 kankerlots guarding it. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita all took off running. They ran as fast as they could until the tower was well in sight."The kankerlots are circling the tower in a pattern," Jeremy said. "If one of you acts as bait at the precise time I tell you then the other one can successfully get Aelita into the tower." "I'll be the bait, Yumi you get Aelita to the tower alright." Ulrich said.  
Yumi and Aelita nodded their heads. Ulrich went a distance south of the tower, while Yumi and Aelita headed east of the tower. The kankerlots  
circled the tower going up and down in little patterns so Jeremy's timing had to be precise."Ready Ulrich and...now!" Jeremy screamed. Just then Ulrich ran towards the kankerlots with his sword raised. "That's our cue," Yumi stated, grabbing Aelita's hand and running towards the tower. Ulrich watched as Aelita slipped into the tower. He had already taken out one of the three and now Yumi had taken an unsuspecting one out from behind. The last one was hit by both at the same time. Yumi smiled up at Ulrich as Aelita ran out of the tower. "Done Jeremy, we can go home now," Aelita said. Jeremy hit a few keys and  
they slowly devitalized. The three rode the tower up to the super computer. "Have you called Odd yet?" Ulrich asked as the doors opened. Jeremy shook  
his head no. Ulrich then reached for his mobile and dialed Odd's number. Jeremy stepped into the elevator and sent it up."Hello?" Odd asked.  
"Hey Odd is everything alright?" Ulrich asked."Oh yea everything is great, I had some help. When you guys get back I want you to meet some new friends of mine." Odd stated. "Great we'll be there soon," Ulrich replied hanging up his phone."Odd made some new friends while we were away." He said. Once everyone had gathered inside of Odd and Ulrich's bedroom Odd opened is closet up."Everyone I would like you to meet, Kayla and Carmen," Odd said. Kayla walked out smiling while Carmen slowly walked out staring at the ground. "Oh hi Yumi," Kayla said."Hey Kayla and hi Carmen," Yumi exclaimed. Carmen looked up and smiled at Yumi then she noticed a brown messy haired boy standing next to Yumi."Is your name Ulrich by any chance?" Carmen asked. Ulrich looked at her bewildered. "Yes it is how did you know?" he asked. "They are good,theyknew my name too." Odd exclaimed. Carmen blushed at all the attention she was getting and stared at the floor again."Well it's almost lunch time, why don't you hang out with us and we show  
you around," Aelita said."Sure Aelita that would be great!" Kayla said. Aelita looked curiously at them. "Wow, you two are good," Yumi breathed. Kayla smiled and grabbed Carmen'shand. "I'll take it that Jeremy doesn't talk much either," Kayla said pullingCarmen closer to the rest of them. Everyone laughed as Jeremy and Carmen's face turned red. "If I had ten dollar bills for every right answer you two gave I would be rich." Odd said. "Yea, so really how did you know our names?" Ulrich asked. Kayla thoughtfor a moment, but couldn't think of how do describe it. "It's like we saw you before, in a dream," Carmen answered.  
---------------------------------------------

**Read and Respond!**

**Carmen: Uh.. can you please review?**

**Kayla: Come on! Review! It'll make me and Carmen really happy!**

**Odd: People read and review... and I'll try to make some fluff happen between Ulrich and Yumi!**

**Ulrich: ODD!**

**Yumi: Ulrich...**

**purple: Hehe, well...me andSaphire shouldsave Odd from Ulrich...**

**Saphire: Yea... I guess so...**

**READ AND REVIEWEVERYONE!**

**----------------------------------------------**

Peopleme and Saphirewanna thank-

taira- Thanks for reviewing... HEY! WE'LL TALK AT SCHOOL...

Topaz16- Thanks for reviewing! You rock :) Soo glad you like it!

Kaydreams- Glad you enjoyed it!

K.O.L. A.K.A. Rathrox777- ...okay, I'm cunfused. Where did you want me to go? Tell me EXACTLY where next time. I got soo cunfused you can't imagine.

Saphire Raider- just thought I'd throw you in for last chapter! lol thanks for reviewing mine, so I'll review yours! MUAHAHA!

sargentaaron2004- Don't worry Aaron, it's gonna get much better! As so proclaimed by Saphire Raider and well... me.

DayDreamer23182- Yea, it IS cool when people make human Xana's! Thanks for your review!

emilyro11292- You were lazt and didn't sign in! hehe! Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing

jarkobubbles84- Yay! First review! You get a half eaten cookie! ... sorry, I got hungry... don't kill Saphire for MY mistake! RUN AWAY!

Dragon-Fire-Fairy- Glad you like it, and lucky you! Saphire made a longer chapter this time!

---------------------------------------------

Purple'srequest to everyone (but mostly to annonomous reviewers):

If you don't have an account, and you wanna meet me or Saphiresomewhere, you need to put an EXACT location somewhere. Oh, and I have AIM,  
------------------------------------------------

Purple's request to Saphire:

Ok, I kinda took over at the end, so next time tell me what to put at the end too lol!


	4. Kayla's possesed

**Ch. 4**

_Kayla's Possesed_

_We are proud to present... _

_**Dream World.** _

_This story is created by _

_**Saphire Raider**, and **Purplelover**._

_Please enjoy the story and **review**. _

_The second chapter was created by purple. _

_Enjoy!_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_  
The group looked at each other and then Ulrich spoke up. "So uh... what type of dream did you, uh... have?" Kayla looked at Carmen who looked at her feet. Kayla sighed. "Okay, this is going to sound really weird to you, but me and Carmen had the same dream... we saw Odd fight some crab thing and Ulrich and Yumi run to some old abandoned factory or something. When you got there, Jeremy told you to go to some scanner thing and suddenly you were in something you called lyoko. But after Aelita went into a cylinder tower I think that guy, Xana said or whatever. Then the guy lunged at me and me and Carmen woke up." They all stared at her. "Kayla, who was this guy?" Jeremy asked. Kayla shrugged. "He said his name was Xana and he said you all had him wrong. It was weird. He said you, Aelita have something thats his, and he just wants to be your friend." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

As the door opened, it revealed a boywith shortlight brown hair, with asteak of black, andhazel eyes. "Hey, is one of you Kayla?" Kayla nodded and he questioned again, "Can I ask you something?" Kayla followed him out the door and Carmen looked up. When Kayla got outside the door, she asked curiously, "So... um... who are you?" "I'm Cody. I think I was in a dream of yours... here come with me, can you keep a secret?" Kayla nodded her head, and Cody grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. "Okay, this person named Xana, he was in this place that looked cold right?" Kayla nodded her head unsure where this was leading to. "Well, he somehow got into me, and changed my appearence. He's really evil and.." Suddenly he started to glow red and he mumbled the word, "run.." Suddenly a shadow came out from nowhere and engulfed Kayla's body. When it cleared up, Kayla stood there. Nobody was there except her so she wandered back tothe dorm. When she got there, she suddenly felt the urge to hurt them. She started thinking,

_What's happening to me? _

_They are my friends, and they didn't do anything to me... _Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted. "Hey guys! Last one out is a rotten egg!" Odd yelled as the lunch bell rang. Everyone filed out but Ulrich and Yumi. As they got up and were heading out the door, Odd shut the door and held it closed. "Uh.. Odd just locked us in here..." Yumi announced. She noted Ulrich's angry expression, then noticedhim twiddling with his thumbs. "Hey uh.. Yumi? Since we are in here, I was hoping to uh... talk to you." Yumi smiled, then caught herself. Keeping a straight face, she questioned, "Yes, Ulrich?" Ulrich stuttered the words, "I-I really live you alot... I-I think.. I think I love you..." Yumi burst into happiness on the inside. She didn't know how she was supposed to react on the outside! So she just burst on theoutside too. "Ulrich! I love you too! Ever since that first day!"They leaned in to kiss, the door banged open. Kayla barged inside and staticly lifted Ulrich off the ground. "Ulrich!" Yumi cried.

Yumi got into fighting position and Kayla attacked. Kayla threw punches, and kicks. Yumi kept blocking them, but eventually one got by. It hit her in the gut. Kayla aimed for Yumi's back, sinceYumi was onher stomache on the floor, but Odd ran in and yelled, "Xanaattack... Yumi, Ulrich!.. Kayla!" Carmen ran up to Odd to see what the comotion was about. Yumihad quickly gotten upthankful that Odd hadgivin her a distraction."Ulrich?" Yumi whispered as she helped him up, "Are you okay?" Ulrich nodded and Yumi and Ulrich ran to the factory. Carmen looked around cunfused andasked Odd, "What can I do?" Odd motioned to the door, as he dodged being hit by Kayla. He replied, out of breath, "Get Cody, and follow Yumi and Ulrich." When she nodded and left Odd tried to get Kayla instead ofXana to respond, "Kayla! I know your in there! You gotta fightXana!" Suddenly Kayla tripped and whispered, "Sorry Odd..." Suddenly she jumped up and zapped Odd. Odd flew across the room and hit his head onthe wall and passed out.

----------------------------------------------------

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Virtualization!"Yumi and Ulrich landed in lyoko and soon, so did Carmen and Cody. Carmen opened her eyes to see herself on her butt, and in capri jeans, and a low-cut light blue shirt She was holding a frisbee. "Uh.. why'd my clothes change, and whats with this frisbee, and WHY am I here? Odd told me to leave Kayla and come here..." Everyone nodded but of course the confused Carmen and Cody. Cody looked at himself and saw he only had a line around him. "Uh... I think somethings wrong..." Everyone looked at him and saw that and Jeremy announced, "You...your invisible to all of Xana's monsters! Thats... thats amazing!" Cody shrugged and asked, "So... do I get any wepons?" Jeremy sadly replied, "No, I'm afraid not. Thats your defense and wepon, according to my data, but I'm not sure how." Suddenly Aelita yelled, "Look! There's the tower!" Aelita and everyone else ran. Since they had new help if wasn't as difficult to get Aelita through. She stepped into the tower and placed her hand on the pad,

AELITA

CODE:

LYOKO

---------------------------------------------------

Kayla was walking out of the room, when she bumped into Odd. "What? No matter." Kayla lifted her palms, but suddenly,she felt tired, so tired. She fell into a sleep. Odd carried her to her room and placedher on her bed. He sat there waiting for her to wake up, but it never came. He called Jeremy, "Hey Jer, did thetower get deactivated?" Jeremy repliedwith a uncertanty to his voice, "Yes..." Odd quickly jumbled the words, "Kayla's not waking up, since she fell asleep. I think somethings wrong." Suddenly Carmen was on. "Hey Odd, how's Kayla?" Odd was silent. "Odd?" Odd cleared his throat and explained, "She fell asleep but hasn't moved since." Carmen ranoutof the factory and appeared next to Odd a few moments later. She asked Odd, "Okay Odd,I've known Kayla forever, so I have an idea.Do you have a chocolate bar?" Odd nodded, then handed it to herand asked, "What areyou gonna do with it?" Carmen smiled and opened it. She held it by Kayla's face for a minute and suddenly Kayla's eyes opened. When she saw the chocolate, Kayla grabbed it and munched away. "Awww... that was my only chocolate..."Odd mumbled.

-------------------------------------------------------

YESH!

That was an idea I thought of during the FCAT so, be proud! lol hope you all liked it!

**Kayla:** Sorry Odd, in giving Carmen the chocolate, I reserve the right to eat it.

**Odd:** But thats not fair! That was my midnight snack!

**Carmen:** Atleast we know Kayla's back to normal.

**Kayla:** Hey readers! I have an offer for you! If you review, I won't get sugar high!... atleast I'll try not to. But if you don't review... your going to witnessthe bigestsugar rush you've ever seen!

**Carmen:** Oh no! Kayla... GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE!

**Odd: KAYLA**... GIVE CARMEN THE CHOCOLATE!

**purple and Saphire:** GIVE CARMEN THE CHOCOLATE, KAYLA!

**Everyone:** REVIEW BEFORE SHE GETS SUGAR HIGH!


	5. Kidnapped

**Ch. 5**

_Kidnapped!_

_We are proud to present... _

_**Dream World.** _

_This story is created by _

_**Saphire Raider**, and **Purplelover**._

_Please enjoy the story and **review**. _

_The second chapter was created by Saphire. _

_Enjoy!_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_  
The next day was Saturday so there was no school. The gang all met together in the woods. Everyone was there except Odd, Kayla, and Carmen. "Where are they?" Jeremy asked. "How should I know?" Ulrich answered. He had his arms wrapped around Yumi'swaist and was leaning up against a tree. "Here they come," Aelita said. Odd, Kayla, and Cody burst through the woods laughing. "Sorry we're late," Odd stated."Where's Carmen?" Yumi asked. "Oh now where is she?" Kayla asked. "C..a...r.m.e..n.."Kayla screamed dragging out her name. Carmen slowly slipped out from behind a tree. "Hi," She barely whispered. "Great now let's get started." Jeremy said. "Now do you guys have any questions about Lyoko, X.A.N.A, or anything that has been going on?" he asked. Kayla and Cody shook their heads no, while Carmen looked at her feet. "I..." Carmen whispered, then stopped."Great then now what should we do?" Odd asked. "Wait," Yumi stated. Everyone looked at her and stopped talking. Yumi slipped Ulrich's hands from off her waist and walked over to Carmen. "It's okay to talk. What did you want to know?" Yumi asked lifting Carmen's chin to her eye level. "We're on your side, I'm on your side." Yumi whispered to her. "Did she even say anything?" Kayla asked, looking around. Carmen shook her head no."We'll talk later okay?" Yumi whispered. "If you want to," Carmen answered. Yumi smiled and then walked back to Ulrich dragging Carmen with her. Carmen and Yumi stood next to Ulrich. "Well if that's all the questions we have then we should be done here." Jeremy said. "Great I'll race you all back," Kayla shouted, taking off. Odd, Cody, Aelita, and Jeremy all took off after her. Ulrich was about to when he noticed that Carmen and Yumi hadn't moved. "You girls coming?" he asked. "We have to talk a little bit, we will catch up." Yumi said.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Ulrich said walking off. "So what was your question anyway?" Yumi asked Carmen after Ulrich was after hearing distance. "Nothing," Carmen whispered starting to walk off. Yumi gently grabbed her  
arm, causing her to stop. "Come on you can tell me," Yumi stated. Carmen still didn't speak much."Are you alright? You don't talk much." Yumi said carefully choosing her words."Sort of, I don't like to talk much," Carmen stated. "Why," Yumi asked.  
"Well uhhh, you see ummm I well, it's not important." Carmen stated. "I think it is." Yumi said. "Well you see, I learned not to talk much at home." Carmen stated. Yumi listened carefully. "It's not that they hurt me don't get the wrong  
impression, but they well my parents are rich. They have more importance things to do. I tried talking to them but they ran out saying they would be home later and they'd listen then, but they never did. They always had something else to do. So, I just learned to keep my thoughts to myself. No one really cared what I thought. Kayla is the only person who ever listened to me when I really needed to talk well now her and you. But, Kayla took care of me when I needed it. My parents didn't even get to drop me off here,Kayla's parents did. That's just my life and I'm okay with this." Carmen blurted out. Yumi stared at her for a moment. "I'll always care, we all will, you can talk to me or Ulrich. You can trust Ulrich and I with anything. You can trust everyone else too." Yumi said. "No, not everyone. Kayla is to wrapped up inguys now. Sometimes I don't like the guys she hangs out with. And who is this Cody guy?" Carmen stated. "Well..." Yumi was about to answer, suddenly a man jumped down out of the tree above them and grabbed Yumi."Yumi!" Carmen shouted, but she had disappeared. Carmen looked all aroundthe area and listened for them, but found nothing.

Carmen ran all the way  
back to school."I have to find Ulrich." Carmen thought. She ran all the way back to school  
and up to Ulrich's room. "Ulrich, Ulrich!" she screamed pounding on his door. Ulrich opened his door. "Oh hey Carmen what's...," Ulrich started. "Yumi she's been kidnapped. Some man jumped out of the tree and she wasgone!" Carmen shouted. "We have to find her!" "Calm down, first we tell the others then we track her down." Ulrich saidrunning over to the other's rooms. Ulrich explained to everyone what happened and they met in Jeremy's room. Carmen quickly explained everything she knew. "We split up into teams, and we look everywhere." Jeremy said. "I want to go with Ulrich," Carmen spoke up Everyone stared at her for a moment."Fine, but we go now!" Ulrich said. He and Carmen rushed out of Jeremy's room. "We'll check the factory." Ulrich called out over his shoulder. The others split up into three other groups; Jeremy and Aelita,Odd and Kayla,  
andCody by himself. Odd and Kaylawent to check the cafeteria, Aelita and Jeremy went to check her house, and Cody around town.

---------------------------------------

Ok, NOBODY but the authors get to have another chapter, untill we get 10 reviews! MUAHAHA!


	6. myserious door

**Ch. 6**

_myserious door_

_We are proud to present... _

_**Dream World.** _

_This story is created by _

_**Saphire Raider**, and **Purplelover**._

_Please enjoy the story and **review**. _

_The second chapter was created by purple. _

_Enjoy!_

_---NOTE---_

_This chapter will be short sorry for the inconvienience. My time has been into School (yuck) and reading fanfics (yay!) sorry about that! The good news is that Saphire Raider likes you guys, and gets me to post! Three cheers for Carmen... Saphire... WHOEVER YOU ARE! lol jk! _

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Yumi! Where are you?" Ulrich yelled. Carmen was quiet but looked in the forest closely. She saw a branch with a snaped twig and saw some black hair a little higher up. "Ulrich look at this!" Carmen said as she directed him over.

Odd and Kayla walked up and saw something run behind the shadows. "Lets go!" Odd practically yelled, but Kayla was way ahead of him. Shwe was right behind the figure, but slipped and topled over.

When Odd caught up he helped her up and questioned, "Are you okay?Did you see their face? Is Yumi there?" Kayla go up and dusted herself off. "No I didn't see anything but a black thing." Odd sighed and they bothran into the woods, following the path the shadow had taken.

--------------------------

"Help!" Yumi yelled, tho nobody could hear her. "Is anyone there!" Yumi suddenly was shocked and saw a man standing there smiling, holding a tazer to her back. "Nighty night." Then everything went black.

-----------------------------

"Ulrich, what if we can't find Yumi? Its all my fault! I should have..." Carmen started then Ulrich cut her off. "Its nobody's fault. We are going to get her back, now look for clues." Carmen nodded and kept looking. Suddenly she saw a handle covered with moss. "Hey Ulrich? Look at this..." Ulrich came over and looked. He placed his hands on the handle to show...

-------------------------------------------------

Sorry everyone... my brain's not working today... or anytime earlier. lol sorry! I think Carmen... or Saphire... or Carmire! YEA THATS IT! Well she can help the story pick up speed next chapter! lol Sorry people!

(yea Carmen... I've had a giggly day so I've been very VERY **VERY**hyper)

Purple: UPDATE SOON CARMEN!

Carmen: Why are you telling me?

Saphire: Are you talking to me or her?

Kayla: She's talking to Carmen

Carmen: What do you mean? I'm just a character!

Saphire:...

Kayla: Saphire's name IS Carmen.

Purple: Oooooh! That sure clears things up in the beggining!

Kayla and Carmen: Idiot.

Saphire: snickers

Purple: Oh be quiet! I knew that!

EVERYONE: READ AND REVIEW!


	7. The scare

**Ch. 7**

_The Scare_

_We are proud to present... _

_**Dream World.** _

_This story is created by _

_**Saphire Raider**, and **Purplelover**._

_Please enjoy the story and **review**. _

_Theseventh chapter was created by saphire. _

_Enjoy!_

_---NOTE---_

_My new creative reason for not posting sooner is that, I have too much email, too many fanfics to read, and am tired of typing... but here it is, presented by saphire, and a small touch of me at the end!_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Ulrich, what if we can't find Yumi? Its all my fault! I should have..." Carmen started then Ulrich cut her off. "Its nobody's fault. We are going to get her back, now look for clues." Carmen nodded and kept looking. Suddenly she saw a handle covered with moss. "Hey Ulrich? Look at this..." Ulrich came over and looked. He placed his hands on the handle to show...

-------------------------------------------------  
Ulrich reached out to the door handle to show Carmen that is was nothing to  
be worried about but he found out he was clearly wrong. Ulrich opened the  
door to reveal a long hallway with one bare light bulb hanging from the  
ceiling. Carmen grabbed Ulrich shirt sleeve and walked with him slowly into  
the hallway. They slowly walked most of the way down but they broke out into  
a run when they heard a small scream. Ulrich took off mostly dragging Carmen  
down the hallway. There was one door at the end of the hallway and nothing  
else. Ulrich hesitated opening it up.

"Do we open it?" Carmen asked shakily. Ulrich didn't answer his hand shook  
as he reached for the door. He was brought back to his senses when he heard  
the scream again. It was a girl's voice that sounded very close to Yumi's  
voice. Ulrich grabbed the handle and threw the door wide open. They saw Yumi  
on the floor tossing and turning as if she was in a dream or nightmare as it  
appeared. Ulrich ran over to her and brought her up against his chest. He  
rocked her back and forth and shook her to wake her up. Yumi's breathing was  
increasingly fast and she was moving a lot. Ulrich was running out of ideas  
so he did what he thought would wake her up, he screamed. Yumi jumped out of  
her sleep.

"Ulrich!" She screamed. Ulrich wrapped his arms around her and turned her  
around to face him. Her breathing slowed as she saw Ulrich. She threw her  
arms around his neck and buried herself into his chest. Carmen had slowly  
backed herself up against the wall and watched Ulrich calm Yumi down. Yumi  
looked up and looked at Ulrich then she saw Carmen out of the corner of her  
eye. She made full eye contact with her and mouthed the words "thank you."  
Ulrich helped Yumi to stand but she fell against his chest. Ulrich caught  
her and quickly flipped her up into his arms. Yumi rested her head against  
Ulrich's shoulder and placed her arm around his neck.

"I knew you two would find me." Yumi said looking from Ulrich to Carmen  
then back to Ulrich again. Ulrich smiled and walked towards the door.  
"Yumi what kind of dream were you having?" Carmen asked. "It looked like a  
nightmare." Yumi tried to sit up in Ulrich's arms but slumped back against  
him.

"Why don't you answer me when you have your strength back." Carmen  
answered. Yumi smiled and closed her eyes. Carmen opened the door and let  
Ulrich out. Ulrich carried Yumi out and waited while Carmen recovered the  
door. Ulrich told Carmen to reach in his pocket and grab his phone. Carmen  
did and called everyone. She told them to meet her, Ulrich, and Yumi back at  
Ulrich's dorm room. They made it past everyone else at the school without  
anyone seeing Ulrich carrying an unconscious Yumi in his arms to his room.  
Carmen followed at his heels. Carmen opened Ulrich's door and froze there  
she saw...

"Odd? Kayla?" Kayla woke with a start. "Ahh! Oh! Hey Carmen! You found Yumi! Hey Yumi!" Odd sighed and explained, "She's had chocolate. The lunchlady gave her a chocolate bar... I have no clue why. We were walking looking for Yumi, and then my stomach grumbled, so me and Kayla went to the cafetiria to get food. Then the lunchlady just walked up to us and handed Kayla chocolate! Then we came up here, and she fell asleep on my shoulder." He finished explaining while blushing. "Hey! Its not my fault!" Kayla announced. Everyone rolled their eyes and said their goodnights and went to their own dorms. When Ulrich and Odd were alone, Ulrich laughed and asked, "So Odd... is she your giiiirlfriend? hmm?" Odd blushed and quickly turned out the lights. "Night Ulrich."

(I copied and pasted Saphire's chapter part, thats why the format is weird. sorry about that. I'll update whenever I can.)

Me: Review?

Saphire: Review!

Carmen: Dont you both have manners?

Kayla: NOPE!REVIEW REVIEW!

Saphire:Please.

Me: Please?

Kayla: grumbles fine... please?

Carmen: Much better.


End file.
